Strangers
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: Jeannie is in town for a visit with Rodney int he mall she meets a green eyed stranger. David Sheppard and Jeannie compare brothers.
1. Chapter 1

He saw her when she first entered the mall looking confused and a little lost. Her daughter looking around her with fascination.

He saw her daughter drop her favorite toy and she didn't notice. He rushed to pick it up. She had disappeared by the time he had stood toy in hand. He tucked the toy away and continued. A half hour later he saw her again this time her daughter bawling as she stood slightly helpless in the middle of the flow of traffic looking desperate.

"This might help." he said the toy held out in front of him. Warm eyes met his own green eyes.

"thanks." her voice was sincere.

"You dropped it when you first entered but then you'd disappeared."

"Here Maddie. Look what he brought you." the tears vanished and an excited squeal rang out.

"Do you need help?"

"What?" Suspicion.

"You have an accent. Not from around here?"A warm smile.

"I'm from Canada. And I am totally lost."

"I'll show you around and help you find what you need." he offered.

"I'm not….."

"I'm just doing a kind deed. After all it's a special time of the year." he motioned to the giant Christmas tree that was centered in the middle of the mall.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all. I could use the help. It's the first Christmas my wife and I will spend together. This way you can help me find a gift." somehow this stranger put her at ease.

"You have to help mommy. He helped us." Maddie informed her in a serious voice.

"Great."

"What did you need?"

"a computer store a toy store and maybe a store for video games and stuff."

"The computer store is closer." he motioned for her to follow him. They weaved through the foot traffic until they came to a professional clean looking store.

Maddie of course chose that moment to start screaming.

"May I?" he motioned. She hesitated but there was something about those sincere green eyes. As a sales rep came over to help he held the squirming Maddie right outside the door. Every few moments she peeked. After a few minutes he had Maddie giggling about something. She got the new laptop she had wanted and paid. They stuck it in back so she could pick it up when she was finished with her shopping.

"What is so funny?" She asked Maddie taking her back into her arms.

"he was telling silly jokes." Maddie said.

"Can I hear one sweetie?"

"They're to silly Mommy." Maddie giggled.

"Please."

"Fine. DO you know why six is afraid of seven?" Maddie asked her little five year old voice serious.

"No. Why?"

"Cuz, mommy seven eight nine." this sent her daughter off on another laughing fit.

"Where to fearless leader?" she asked.

"the toy store is only a few stores down."

"Wonderful. Maddie was promised a toy of her choice if she behaved the whole ride down."

"and I behaved. Mommy had to drive because daddy stayed home. We came to see uncle Mer since he is in town for Christmas."

Maddie continued telling him about the drive as they wandered the toy store. She chose a toy.

"Alright last store." he led them to the other end of the mall to a video game store.

"A present for my brother to take back to a friend of his." she said picking out the a couple first person shooter games. "He doesn't get a chance to shop much and he might like to play on his down time. He and my brother will be at war by the months end though." she smiled then checked her watch. "Want to grab lunch after we get that present?"

"Sounds wonderful…"

"Jeannie Miller." she smiled.

"Dave."

"Now what did you have in mind?"

"Jewelry?" Dave's voice was hesitant.

"Lead the way." the store he led her to was a high end store. Together they chose a silver necklace.

"You know I've never done this before." Jeannie commented.

"Neither have I. but you looked so lost I couldn't help it. And I really have no idea how to shop for jewelry."

"So what are you in town for?" she asked as they walked to lunch.

"Business mostly. But my brother is in town. We… are fixing things. My wife is flying in tonight and we'll spend Christmas together."

"I'm glad. Did you get him anything."

"I don't know what. He's military. And we haven't really spoken in a long time. I'm not sure."

"Tell me about it. My brother is an astrophysicist and we didn't speak for seven years. Younger or older?"

"younger. Yours?"

"Older."

"Lunch?"

"Cause I'm starving." Maddie's voice said.

"Lunch it is." they sat down in the only actual, not fast food, restaurant.

"So what is your brother like?" he asked as they ate.

"He is brilliant. My parents spoiled him because they didn't understand what he was saying half the time anyway. He is way arrogant but sweet in his own way. The way he says it he saves the world every other day. But he is a superhero. We just don't let him on. Your turn to dish."

"He saves people. He always has. Can you imagine my younger brother protecting me when people teased me. He was tough. Always. He never let his emotions show. My dad wanted us to run the business together. He wouldn't take it. He left. And just never came back. I didn't mind. The business…. Was never him. He was meant to be out their. Saving people. Doing good. He would never have been able to settle behind a desk. He has to much life. He was always the larger than life brother. The one who dove of cliffs and got lost for the fun and adventure. I worry but he always came home safe then. I trust him to do the same now."

"Those brothers of ours. Some days you wish you could just lock them up in a box and declare no more dangerous jobs. Stay home and safe." Jeannie sighed.

"They'd never go for it. That's the reason the have those jobs. They realized there is something more important than being safe. It's insuring the safety of those that worry about them as they are out being hero's"

The two strangers left each other waving goodbye. Friends somehow.

A/N hope you enjoyed. Reviews would be appriciated


	2. Chapter 2

When Jeannie arrived with Maddie in her arms and gave her name to the hostess she was led to a table with only one occupant. A lady sat sipping water out of a fancy champing glass. Her golden hair was put up in a fancy do and her dress was beautiful. Jeannie was glad she had decided on the fancy dress. The other ladies was a scarlet dress that fell to her feet in soft waves. 

"Hi." she said hesitantly sitting at a chair while the waiter found a couple cushions for Maddie. 

"Hi." she smiled warmly. 

"I'm Jeannie."

"Beth. It's a pleasure."

They fell into silence while waiting. McKay was the next to arrive the doctor on his arm. McKay sat next to Jeannie with Keller beside him. Keller leaned around Rodney to smile shyly. 

"Of course Sheppard is late as usual." Her brother said sitting. "He is always the latest when I'm starving." he turned to Jeannie and seemed excited. 

"Did you know he is bringing a date. Ya. Told me as we left. They have been seeing each other for a month now. I wonder why he never told me." 

Jeannie began trying to place the other woman. She wasn't with Sheppard. Nor McKay. She wasn't sure who else had been invited to the sort of family dinner. Another woman was shown to the table. She was also wearing a fancy dress. Hers was black and silky her black hair was half up but left free to dangle to her waist. 

"Jeanie this is Jessica Hawthorne. She is a doctor on the base. She is with Sheppard tonight." They smiled and said hi again."Hi doctor Keller." Jessica said looking at the lady in charge of her. She seemed shy with her CMO. Keller seemed a little surprised to see the other doctor.

Jeannie's eyes again wandered to the silent woman. She seemed awkward and unsure in the close knit group from Atlantis. Her head was bent over the menu as she studied it for something to do. 

"Where is your date Jessica?"

"He was talking outside he said he'd be in soon."

"He'd better hurry." Jeannie heard Rodney mutter. She elbowed him. She was startled when he paled. 

"Mer?" she asked concerned. 

"It's nothing. I….fell. A bruised rib…Fine really." he waved a hand. "Just a little sore." Jeannie leaned around her brother to look at Jen. Jen nodded. 

"He's fine. Just kick him next time he makes a mistake. Leave off the elbowing for a while." 

"He bad is Sheppard?"

"What?"

"I assume he fell to." Jeannie said with a grin. "He always does."

"dislocated shoulder." Jen said. 

"Some day you two are going to have to learn to be careful." Jeannie sighed picking up the menu. Her mind wandered to the odd lady out again. 

"Mommy what can I get?" Maddie's voice asked. She spent the next couple minutes reading the kids menu to her daughter every few seconds peeking at the woman. Once when she looked up a pair of arms had wrapped around her from the back. She looked up her curiosity finally getting an answer. A familiar head was bending down to kiss her cheek. "Merry Christmas." the jewelry box was out and presented to her. The same jewelry box that she had seen just yesterday. Dave finally noticed eyes on him and looked up. He was startled. And Jeannie finally learned what it was abut those dancing green eyes that had put her so at ease. 

"Dave Sheppard?"

"Guilty." he smiled and settled into the chair next to his wife after linking the necklace behind her neck. 

"And the brother with the hero thing?"

"is John."

"I do not have a hero thing." John said settling next to his date one arm in a sling.

"And your way to smart brother works with my hero complex brother. The world is truly a small place."

"I take it you to met."

"Yesterday at the mall. Apparently Dave has a hero thing going to." Jeannie smiled at the Lt. Colonel. 

Dave was right though. John Sheppard was good at making it home. She was just thankful he was also good at bringing her brother back with him. 

Glad her brother had finally found the meaning of family. Glad he could smile and laugh and hold hands with the stunning lady at his side. Glad in the mist of the danger and fear her brothers faced on a daily bases they had each other to tease and smile and play with. Glad they could have this moment. A moment of perfect peace. Because even though Dave and Jeannie couldn't lock their brothers away and declare 'no more danger' they could be here with them. Right now. And smile and laugh. 

Because in the end this was what there brothers did. They gave people in two galaxies this moment. This peace. 

A/N Thanks for the wonderful reviews. I hope everyone likes the ending. And for anyone who noticed Jeannie mentioning her 'brothers' its cuz I imagine Jeannie as the one who adopts everyone. So with John and Rodney best friends I could see Jeannie using brother, at least silently to herself. Thanks for reading. J


End file.
